1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device including a mirror, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, for example, a projection type display device or the like is known. The projection type display device or the like modulates light emitted from a light source with a plurality of mirrors (micromirrors) of an electro-optical device called a DMD (digital mirror device), and then enlarges and projects the modulated light with a projection optical system to thereby display an image onto a screen. The electro-optical device used for the projection type display device or the like includes an element substrate 1 as shown in FIG. 11D. The element substrate 1 includes, on one surface 1s side, mirrors 50 and terminals 17 provided at positions next to the mirrors 50 in a plan view. Moreover, the element substrate 1 is sealed by a spacer 61 and a plate-like light-transmitting cover 71. The spacer 61 is bonded on the one surface 1s side of the element substrate 1 so as to surround the mirrors 50 and the terminals 17 in the plan view. The light-transmitting cover 71 is supported to an edge of the spacer 61 on the side opposite to the element substrate 1.
To manufacture the electro-optical device shown in FIG. 11D, for example, a manufacturing method described below is proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,014 B1). First, as shown in FIG. 11A, a first wafer 10 including the mirrors 50 and the terminals 17 on one surface 10s side is formed, while a wafer 60 for spacer in which through-holes 66 are formed and a light-transmitting wafer 70 are stacked and bonded together to form a second wafer 20. As a result, the through-holes 66 serve as bottomed recesses 21. Next, as shown in FIG. 11B, the first wafer 10 and the second wafer 20 are bonded together in a manner such that the recesses 21 overlap the mirrors 50 in a plan view. Next, as shown in FIG. 11C, a dicing blade 82 for second wafer is advanced to the second wafer 20 from the side opposite to the first wafer 10 to dice the second wafer 20 and expose the terminals 17. Next, as shown in FIG. 11D, the first wafer 10 is diced with a dicing blade 81 for first wafer to obtain a plurality of electro-optical devices 100.
In the manufacturing method shown in FIGS. 11A to 11D, however, the second wafer 20 is stacked in a state of being in contact with the terminals 17 as shown in FIG. 11B. Accordingly, when the second wafer 20 is diced in the step shown in FIG. 11C, there is a problem in that the dicing blade 82 for second wafer may come in contact with the terminal 17 and cause damage to the terminal 17.